Pooh's Adventures of Kung Fu Panda 3
Pooh's Adventures of Kung Fu Panda 3 is an upcoming sequel to Pooh's Adventures of Kung Fu Panda 2 made by Daniel Esposito. It will appear on Google Drive in the near future. Plot In the Chinese Spirit Realm, Grand Master Oogway fights against Kai and has his chi stolen. Grand Master Oogway warns Kai that Po, the dragon warrior, will stop him. Meanwhile, Master Shifu announces his retirement and passes the role of teacher to Po. He discovers that teaching kung fu is not easy, as the Furious Five members Master Tigress, Master Crane, Master Mantis, Master Viper, and Master Monkey are injured as a result. Po is demoralized as a teacher, but is told by Master Shifu to be himself. Po heads home to his adoptive father Mr. Ping at his noodle shop where a panda named Li Shan breaks Po's dumpling-eating record. They both soon learn that Li is Po's biological father and they bond with each other much to Ping's jealousy. After introducing Li to Shifu and his friends, the Valley of Peace is suddenly attacked by past Kung Fu Masters turned into jade statues under the control of Kai. The team then learn through research that Kai was Grand Master Oogway's old friend who fought with him long ago, but was banished to the spirit realm for 500 years by Grand Master Oogway when he grew thirsty for the power of Chi. Kai can only be defeated by a master of true Chi. Po and Li, along with Mr. Ping, travel to the village where Po lived originally while Shifu and the Furious Five stay behind. Although Po is eager to learn chi, he first learns the life of a panda in the village, which he feels grateful to be a part of. After learning that all the Kung Fu masters are missing, Master Shifu sends Master Crane and Master Mantis to find them. Master Crane and Master Mantis join with Master Bear, Master Croc, and Master Chicken to confront Kai, but they all have their chi stolen. Kai then arrives at the Jade Palace and destroys it, taking everyone else's chi except for Master Tigress's who was told by Master Shifu to find and warn Po of the upcoming danger. Afraid, Li and the pandas prepare to run away. When Po demands that Li teach him chi, he responds that they had all forgotten chi. Mr. Ping admits to Li that he was worried Po would be taken away from him. He then realizes that being a part of Po's life was what made Po happy, and that they must stay by his side. Master Tigress confronts Po and tells him he cannot defeat Kai. However, Li and the villagers decide to stay and ask Po to train them so they can fight back. Po agrees and teaches them using their everyday activities as their assets and begins their plan to save their village. Kai arrives and confronts Po, who had been waiting for him. Kai sends his minions to capture Po, but they are held off by the pandas and Master Tigress, distracting Kai. The plan works, but Kai gains the upper hand in their fight. Po grabs Grand Master Oogway's chi and uses the Wuxi finger hold, sending them both to the spirit realm. They fight again, but Kai defeats Po and prepares to take away his chi. Using what they learned from Po and about who they are, Li, Tigress, Mr. Ping and the pandas are able to use their chi to save him. Po becomes a true master and defeats Kai, freeing the Kung Fu masters in the process. In the spirit realm, Grand Master Oogway expresses his happiness to Po about how much he has grown. By choice, Po returns to the mortal world. They all return to the Jade Palace where they continue practicing their chi. Trivia *Baloo, Bagheera, Mushu, Cri-Kee, The DigiDestined and their Digimon, and Pete will guest star in this film. Category:Pooh's Adventures Series Films Category:Action/Adventure films Category:Comedy-drama films Category:Travel Films Category:Sequel films Category:DisneyDaniel93 Category:Kung Fu films Category:Films set in China